


The Star Wars

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	The Star Wars

The peace was rocked and breaking,  
Clone armies in the making.  
Watch now, in fear; the clone wars begun.  
New Jedi now in training,  
Tempered emotions straining,  
A prophecy declared Chosen One.  
War leads to the Jedi fall  
Genocide of Younglings small.  
Newborn twin alone under the sun.  
The Republic rule does rise  
Truth hides under no disguise,  
The catalyst dies; the war is won.  
First Order now rises from the ground.  
Now a new hero must be found.


End file.
